Twilight Kigo
by FlyingSquirrel2010
Summary: Kim has fallen in love with the new girl, Selena who is a vampire. Then she discovers her best friend is a werewolf who loves her. Who will she choose? Then a tragic accident happens and Kim changes while vampires are being hunted down by Global Justice.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different.

Trailer

Your best friend is a werewolf, the new girl is a vampire, and both at war with each other. Who will you choice? Will you have to choose? And how far will you go to fight for the one you love? NOT ENTIRELY LIKE TWILIGHT, DIFFERENT ENDING and no sparkling vampires! (KIGO)

* * *

><p>Middletown, Colorado is just your ordinary town. Trust me nothing exciting happens here. My name is Kim Possible and I've lived here my entire life with my best friend Ron Stoppable. My life is pretty normal, that is until I met her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay class, listen up. Today we have a new student, Miss Selena Go."<p>

"She's so pale."

"Look at her skin."

"What a freak!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Selena, want to sit with us."<p>

"Sure, thanks Kim."

"Um Kim can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Ron. What's up?"

"I would keep my distance from her."

"Why? I'm just being friendly."

"I'm just getting a bad vibe from her. Just trust me, okay."

"Um okay, I guess."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kim, need a ride?"<p>

"Um I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? Scared your boyfriend will get jealous."

"Ron's not my boyfriend."

"Then hop on."

* * *

><p>"What are you staring out?"<p>

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Okay, well then why don't you just ask me?"

"Um okay, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I am a cheerleader and I love to spar."

"Oh you do? Well let's see what you got Princess!"

* * *

><p>"I had such a great time! It was like we had our own little dance going on."<p>

"Are you sure that's the safest thing to do?"

"It's just sparring, Ron. What's your problem?"

"She's dangerous Kim. Stay away from her."

"How can you say that Ron? You don't even know her."

"I know her more than you do."

* * *

><p>"Ew, what smells like dog?"<p>

"Shut up Shego, I don't know what game you're playing at, but stay away from Kim."

"Hey, I'll do what I want."

"You're crossing the treaty."

"No, I've been no where near you're woods, and if we were to fight again, I would rip your throat out faster than you could howl. Besides, I'm sure Kimmie would be heartbroken if she found out what her truly best friend is?

"You keep your mouth shut, bloodsucker."

* * *

><p>Kim is alone in the forest looking for Shego, when she realizes she is not alone. A tall black man with dreadlocks is looking at her with hungry eyes. Then before her eyes, he turns into this huge wolf like creature and attacks her.<p>

"KIM!"

"She's not going to make it."

"No she can't die!"

"She's lost to much blood."

"I'll save her."

* * *

><p>Director of Global Justice comes on the air with an alert message.<p>

"Attention, vampires have been discovered to be living among us. To protect the living, the President has given us the authority to hunt down these monsters and detain them at all cost!"

* * *

><p>Sound good? Sound stupid? Give me your opinion!<p>

A/N The entire story will not be all dialogue and the beginning will sound a lot like the movie Twilight, but will not end like that. Also, there will be no sparkling vampires. NOTE: If you don't like yuri/yuri, then please read Twilight (Kim/Ron).


	2. First Sight

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different and no sparkling vampires. If you don't like yuri/yuri, then please leave or read Twilight (Kim/Ron).

A/N Since this story seems to have gotten more interest, I decided to update it first. Thanks for all the reviews and all your questions will eventually be answered through the story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong> (Rewrite 821/2011 – Kim does still save the world)****

_Kim's POV_

_Middletown, Colorado is just your ordinary town. It's a small town with a whopping population of 3120 people. Nothing like the huge Go City, of course. So guess my surprise when I hear the rumor that a family is actually moving from the busy streets of the big apple to a place like here. Don't get me wrong though, Middletown is a great place to live. The weather is mostly sunny and the crime is very low. It's a warm welcoming community of its own world. Now you're probably thinking what's the problem with that? Well when you've live in the same environment for seventeen years, it gets a little boring._

_My name is Kim Possible and I've lived here my entire life with my best friend Ron Stoppable. I am a junior currently attending Middleton High. I'm pretty much your normal typical teenage girl; straight A's, head cheerleader, and I volunteer whenever I can. I also have a website "" where people can contact me. My slogan is "I can do anything". I know that sounds ridiculous, but for now I haven't found something I can't do so far. My parents, James and Ann Possible, are both doctors. My dad is a rocket scientist and my mom is a brain surgeon. I have two annoying twin brothers, Jim and Tim, but I prefer to call them tweebs instead. Ron Stoppable has been my best friend since pre-k. Without Ron, I think my life would be a complete rut. _

_Ron brings so many surprises at unexpected times. He has a naked mole rat named Rufus who goes everywhere with him. You're probably thinking what a weirdo, but in this bland town it is the only thing that stands out. Ron and I are inseparable. We tell each other everything, no secrets at all. He is the most loving, funny, supportive guy you will ever meet. No matter what comes our way, he always wears that goofy grin on his face and never leaves my side. _

_Now I know what you're thinking, are we boyfriend and girlfriend and that answer is no. Honestly, I see Ron more as a brother than a boyfriend. He's so sweet and I'm afraid that a love relationship might break up our friendship. Also, I really don't see Ron looking at me that way or at least he hasn't shown it. I've only had two boyfriends and they were Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg. Both didn't end well. Josh was too into his art and Brick was well cheating on me with Bonnie. After that I haven't been interested in any guys. Of course that makes my dad's job easier, because he has a strict to no boys rule. Yet that never applies to Ron though. _

_Well enough about my love life, which is nothing interesting. The biggest thrill in my life is when I go out and save the world. See when I was little I had so much energy that my parents signed me up for karate classes. According to my instructor, I was a natural and soon mastered sixteen forms of Kung-Fu, including Mantis Kung-Fu. After I've beaten everybody in the class, including the master, I soon caught the eye of the Director of Global Justice. I was offered an internship there and was about to take it when I got a hit on my site. I saved Mr. McHenry from his own security and soon became world-known. Ron comes along with me even though he is mostly the distraction. This gives me a few hours of a rush, but even when saving the world there isn't really much of a challenge or thrill. Dr. Director still begs me to join her agency, but something about her doesn't sit well with me. I don't maybe I'm crazy for saying that, but I like being a freelance. Other than the saving the world biz, my life is pretty normal, that is until I met her._

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

"I'm telling you Kim, Barkin is out to get me. He just won't be satisfied till he's dropped even single piece of homework on me" explains Ron.

Ron and Kim are walking to there next class together. Kim is heading to AP Biology, while Ron is in regular Bio. Having two doctors as parents pays off. Outside the sky is dark while rain is pouring down in buckets from gloomy clouds. Just another boring day Kim thinks.

"Maybe you should join a club Ron. Then Mr. Barkin might cut you some slack."

"No way KP. He'll just double up on the homework."

"Oh Ron, you're just over exaggerating." Kim has heard this speech over and over again.

"Make my words Kim. Barkin is out to get me."

"Okay Ron. Well got to go. See you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Kim walks into the lab and sits at her lab table. Everyone else has a lab partner, except Kim. This class is really just a bore to Kim for she could do this stuff in her sleep. Since there is an odd number, the teacher puts Kim by herself seeing she can handle better being alone.<p>

Mr. Barkin enters the classroom with a black hair girl in toll. The girl looks young yet ancient at the same time. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes like Kim. What really stands out is her pale skin. It gives a look of exotic, which especially sticks out in this regular town. In other words, she is beautiful. Her body tone is muscular and firm like a fighter, which caught Kim's eye. The boys of the class whistle at her, while some of the girls whisper to each other.

"Who is she?"

"Look at her skin."

"She's so pale."

"What a freak!"

"Okay class, listen up. Today we have a new student, Miss Selena Go. Miss Go just transferred her from Go City. Now Miss Go why don't you take a seat next to Miss Possible, so we can get started, " announces Mr. Barkin.

"Sure," responds Selena. As she walks through the aisles, people either whoop or snicker at her. Teenagers, Selena mentally thinks, just another pathetic high school. I hate Hego for this. Selena finally reaches the lab table and sits down then looks over to left to see one of the most beautiful girls she's seen in years.

"Hi I'm Kim."

"Se..len…a," stutters Selena as she takes in Kim's beauty. Maybe think school won't be so bad, Shego happily thinks.

* * *

><p>Sound good? Sound stupid? Give me your opinion!<p>

A/N Sorry this chapter is pretty boring, but don't worry as the story goes on there will a lot more action.


	3. Open Book

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different and no sparkling vampires. If you don't like yuri/yuri, then please leave or read Twilight (Kim/Ron).

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and all your questions will eventually be answered through the story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Also just an f.y.i, if you haven't realized it from the title yes this story does contain some twilight and lots of kigo. So if neither of these interest you don't waste anymore of your time and hit the back button now. Thank-you.

Please read the rewrite of the previous chapter before reading this chapter. I decided that Kim should still a crime fighter.

**Open Book**

Selena soon coughs up her nerves and sits down next to Kim. What the hell are you doing? If the gang finds out you are getting all flushed over a human, you're rep will be the laughing stalk, Selena angrily reprimands herself.

"Alright class, today we will be observing the phases of mitosis in cells of the meristem of onion root tips. You and your partner will also be observing the method of cytoplasmic division during cell production in plant cells. The first team to correctly indentify each of the phases will receive no homework for tonight," explains Mr. Barkin.

"Piece of cake," Kim and Shego think simultaneously.

Mr. Barkin proceeds by passing out the labs to the groups, but stops at Kim and Selena's table. "Ms. Go, I don't know where you left off in your old school, but I'm sure if you have any questions Ms. Possible will have no difficulty in helping you," he suggests.

Shego thinks, help I don't need any stinken help. I could do this in my sleep.

"Will do," she replies.

Selena then briefly examines her knew lab partner. She finds that Kim has rare long bright autumn hair. She also has a peachy skin tone and a muscular figure. Definitely an athlete, Selena mentally states. The biggest thing that stuck out for Selena is the sweet aroma coming off of Kim. It smells so sweet and delicious and she is using all of her strength to keep her from sticking her face against Kim's skin. Control yourself Selena, she scolds. She soon recognizes that Kim's bright green eyes are staring back at hers. Shego wanting so much to redeem herself from five minute ago states, "Like what you see, Princess."

"Um… I'm just memorized by your skin color," replies Kim.

"Well, it does have that effect on people, but haven't your parents taught you it's not nice to stare."

"Ah yeah sorry. So lets get started on this a l..lab," stutters Kim and blushes.

Ah she's so cute when she blushes. It's going to be hilarious to mess around with her, Selena mischievously thinks. Kim and Selena finish the lab in record time, both proving to be bored of the topic. They easily win the "no homework" prize and turn their focus on each other.

"So why did your family move down here?" asks Kim.

"My mom is an officer and she got stationed down here," Selena quickly lies.

"Wow your mom is an officer! That's cool. What does your dad do?"

"He is an account for this magazine. Nothing big."

"Any siblings?"

"Unfortunately yes, four brothers."

"Four, wow! Are you the oldest?"

"No, second. First there's Hector, he's a senior. Huge guy, can't miss him. Then me. Then Melvin, he's also a junior. Most conceded guy you'll ever meet. Last are the twins, William and Winston. They're in the grade below us."

"I have younger twin brothers too. Tim and Jim, but they're still in junior high school."

"So how able your parents?"

"Well, they're both doctors. My dad is a rocket scientist and my mom is a neurosurgeon."

"Well, no wonder this class is a breeze for you."

"Yeah, so what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like extreme stuff like sky diving and fighting."

"Really? Me too."

"Really? You don't scream extreme to me, Kimmie."

"Well, my friend and I travel around the world to help people and that involves a lot of sky diving, climbing, swimming, and fighting. It's the really the only excitement I get other than cheerleader."

Selena is soon very intrigued to hear about this discovery. She's a crime-fighting cheerleader. Wow, that's certainly new. She is about to ask Kim to talk more about her missions, when the bell rings. Kim and Selena both get up and walk out into the crowded hallway.

"So where are you headed too?" questions Kim.

Selena looks down at her schedule and states, "US History." Boring.

"Oh darn, I have go to Latin. What other classes do you have?"

"Then lunch, Calculus, Spanish, gym and English."

"Well I guess we only have Bio together. Maybe I'll see you at lunch." The warning bell rings. "Bye Selena!"

"See ya, cupcake." As Kim walks by Selena, she takes a huge sniff of Kim's sweet smell. Only one class together, that's going to have to change, Selena thinks.

* * *

><p>Latin Class<p>

"So who is that you were talking to," Monique whispers to Kim.

"Oh, that's Selena the new girl."

"She's really pretty, but what's up with her skin?"

"I'm not sure. I find it exotic though."

"Exotic? She looks like she's the living dead."

"Monique, be nice."

"Just saying."

"Ms. Possible, Ms. King, am I interrupting something?" asks the teacher.

"No sir," they both answer.

* * *

><p>History Class<p>

"Shego, are you okay?" asks Melvin.

"I'm fine, why you ask?"

"Well you're smiling for one."

"I am not," as Shego immediately scolds at her annoying brother. She is still thinking about her conversation with Kim and didn't want to be bothered with.

"Yes you were. Who is it?"

"No one, now bug off Mego."

"Whatever, just a warning, Hego is picking up some werewolf scent here."

This soon brings Shego out of her daydream and immediately growls. Werewolves, I hate those damn dogs! How'd she loves the sound of those wolves' cry of pain.

"What are those smelling beast doing here?" growls Shego.

"I don't know, but Hego is trying to find that out. But while that's happening, he says don't make any rash decisions. We don't want to make a scene."

"Mego, I can't stand five minutes with them let alone a whole school year."

"I know, neither can I. But we have to contain ourselves while we stay low."

"Man, this is all Hego's fault anyway. Why do we have to suffer?"

"Cause its Hego."

Shego soon is enraged by the thoughts of living amongst werewolves. If it weren't for Kim, she'd be out here right now. Shego let her mind wonder back to the image of Kim to keep her temper down.

* * *

><p>Cafeteria<p>

Kim and Monique grab their lunches and sit down. They make small talk till Ron comes up and greets them.

"What's up ladies?" greets Ron.

"Nothing much Ron," answers Kim.

"Kim has the hots for the new girl," states Monique.

"Monique, I do not!" cries Kim.

"Ha, I'm just playing with you girlfriend," winks Monique.

"Who's the new girl?" asks Ron.

"Selena Go," tells Kim.

"Go as in the Go family," asks Ron.

"Yeah, you know them?" wonders Kim.

"Ah no just heard them on the news once," Ron quickly lies.

The little lie doesn't get past Kim and Monique. They both look at each other and shrug. Kim is about to ask more when she spots Selena walking in. She waves Selena over.

"You guys don't mind if Selena sits with us?" asks Kim.

"Of course not," replies Monique. She can't wait to meet the new strange girl. Ron doesn't answer, which surprises Kim. He's acting very odd, Kim thinks.

"Hey Selena, want to sit with us?" offers Kim.

Selena smiles and nods until she approaches the table. Her smile soon disappears and her nose scrunches up in disgust as if she just smelled a skunk. Kim and Monique quickly inspect themselves to see if they smell, but find no strange odor.

"Um no thanks Kim. I'm going to go sit with my family," answers Selena. She then turns her direction and sits down with the rest of her brothers. The table is behind Kim and Selena's eyes never leave Kim's back.

"Guys, I found the werewolf," Shego states to her family while never taking her eyes off of Kim.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it and please review!<p>

A/N Again sorry this chapter had no action. Just getting all the introductions out first.


	4. Phenomenon

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and the characters belong to Disney and the Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, but the alternative ending ideas.

Also, the beginning will sound a lot like the Twilight Series, but the ending will be different and no sparkling vampires. If you don't like yuri/yuri, then please leave or read Twilight (Kim/Ron).

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and all your questions will eventually be answered through the story. And yes there is finally a fight scene. I apologize for the delay; fighting scenes are really difficult for me. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

_Also everything in __**Italic **__represents thoughts._

**Phenomenon**

Kim and Ron are both sitting on a plane heading towards Drakken's lair. It's been three days since the cafeteria incidence. Shego and Kim actually end up having all the same classes together; something about a computer glitch. Ron could not believe his luck that his best friend is hanging out with his worst enemy. _But then it's not entirely Kim's fault, _Ron thinks_. _Maybe I can just talk to her without giving too much away.

"Um Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Ron.

Kim looks up from her schoolbooks and answers, "Sure Ron. What's up?"

"It's about Shego."

"What about her? She's seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, but I would keep my distance from her."

"Why? I'm just being friendly and we have a lot in common."

"I'm just getting a bad vibe from her. Just trust me, okay."

"Um okay, I guess." The conversation is cut off as the pilot announces that they have arrived.

"Mission time, Ron." says Kim as she puts on her parachute.

"It's over, Drakken!" shouts Kim as she slides out of the air ducts.

"Kim Possible!" screams Drakken. "You're to late and watch as I literally shrink the moon form the sky."

Kim easily defeats all of the henchmen and dismantles the machine. All while Ron manages to lose his pants. _Too easy,_ thinks Kim as she watches Drakken being arrested.

* * *

><p>Next Day After School<p>

"Great job girls!" encourages Kim as she jumps down from the top of the pyramid. Kim and the Middleton Cheer Squad are running through all their routines for the big football game tomorrow night. However, no one is aware that a certain pale skin vampire is watching them.

"Shego, what are you doing?" asks Hego.

_Crap, what is he doing here? _"Nothing," responds Shego.

"I think you're watching a certain red head of yours."

"So what if I am? It's none of your damn business."

"You getting to close to her. It's not safe! You could expose us all."

"Says the guy who almost got caught sucking the life out a man."

"That was one time."

"Whatever, look I don't need you to tell me what to do with my life," barks Shego as she pushes past Hego. _Damn brother, always has to ruin the moment._

* * *

><p>After Cheer Practice<p>

Kim has just finished changing out of cheer uniform and is about to start her walk home when she's stop by a loud roaring engine. Kim turns around to see Shego on a huge green and black motorcycle. _Wow, I've never ridden a motorcycle before,_ thinks Kim.

"Hey Kim, need a ride?" asks Shego.

"Um I'm not sure that's a good idea," says Kim as she remembers Ron speech early.

"Why not? Scared your boyfriend will get jealous," teases Shego.

"Ron's not my boyfriend."

"Then hop on," offers Shego as she pats the spot behind her. _What's the harm_, Kim mentally notes,

"Um alright," Kim says and she strolls over to Shego. Shego even pulls out a helmet for Kim.

"Hold on tight," instructs Shego. Kim gentle wraps her arms around Shego's waist.

"Um Shego, you passed my house," says Kim.

"I know, we're taking a detour though," says Shego as she speeds up onto the high way making Kim tighten her grip. Kim is shocked to see Shego turn off the highway and speed off into the woods.

"Shego maybe you should slow down a little," suggests Kim as she sees trees and branches rush by them.

"Don't worry Princess, we're almost there." Five minutes later, Shego stops her bike and jumps off. Then she tells Kim to close her eyes and take her hand. Kim hesitantly follows Shego, but her fears surpass as she gets her breath taking away when she opens her eyes. They are in a beautiful meadow that Kim never knew existed.

"It's beautiful," whispers Kim.

"I'd thought you would like it." Kim is still taking in the scenery while Shego is taking in the red head's beauty. Shego couldn't describe it, but there is something different about Kim. _I can't read her as I normally do to other humans._ Kim stops her survey as she feels green emerald eyes staring at her.

"What are you staring out?" questions Kim.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure you out," Shego honestly responds.

"Okay, well then why don't you just ask me?" _What does she mean by that_, wonders Kim.

"Um okay, what do you like to do?"

"Well, as I said there really isn't that exciting except for my occasional save the world biz."

"Right the teenage hero role. What else do you do?"

"Well, I cheer after school and hang out with friends. I love to spar in my free time to keep in shape."

"Oh you do?" whispers Shego but Kim doesn't hear it. Shego smirks as she gets a brilliant idea.

"Let's see what you got Princess," taunts Shego as she swiftly kicks Kim in the abdomens. Kim lets out a grunt as she takes the impact of the kick and finds herself face first on the ground. She quickly flips herself into a fight stance and challenges, "Bring it!"

Shego gladly accepts the challenge and they start to engage in some hand-to-hand combat. Shego charges Kim with strong punches but Kim easily doges them. Seeing the punches were not working, Shego starts to act with high-kicks. Kim easily dodges the attacks until she feels the bark of a tree against her back. She quickly ducks to avoid her face from being smashed and watches in amazement as Shego's fist goes through the tree. _Dang she's super strong _Kim mentally notes, while Shego scolds at herself. _Shit, I have to be more careful before she becomes suspicious._

Kim quickly takes this chance to change sides. She attacks with a flurry of strikes, which her opponent easily blocks. Kim is impressed that Shego was actually putting up a good fight. Normally her fast strikes would floor any opponent in seconds. _Definitely better than Drakken's goons. I better pick up my game,_ Kim decides. While Kim is busy planning her next move, Shego could not help but noticing how quick Kim is. The agility and stamina in Kim makes Shego question if she really is human. _Any other human would have been covered head to toe with bruises by now. She's definitely faster than Hego._ Tired of playing defense, Shego throws a punch and a sidekick towards Kim, but the red head sees an opening and evades the attack while taking Shego's legs out from under her. Shego hits the ground with a snarl.

Kim remains in her fighting stance and is beaming that her attack had worked. Shego could not believe the kid had actually knocked her down. She quickly flips to her feet and charges Kim as she tries to claw at her. Kim dodges these attacks, so Shego combines her attacks with kicks again. She gets Kim with a few kicks until the girl catches her leg and does a three sixty kick into Shego's abdomen while delivering an upper cut to Shego's chin. The pale woman is flown about five feet into the air but she is able to land gracefully on her feet.

Shego rubs her chin and cannot believe Kim had hit her. She could not remember anyone being able to get past her defense system. _Kid has potential_ as Shego surprisingly feels pain in her jaw and stomach. _If I was a human, that would hurt in the morning._ Seeing that she didn't need to hold back as much, Shego decides to truly test Kim's abilities.

"Good one Kimmie, but let's see if you can handle this!" Shego shouts as she lights up her hands. Kim's eyes widen as she watches green fire erupting from Shego's hands. Shego doesn't give Kim time to question her new talent because she throws a plasma blast towards Kim. The emerald-eyed female simply continues on, flinging her fire in the direction of the redhead. High on adrenaline, Kim rolls, flips and jumps out of the way. She continues to throw projectiles at Kim and as she closes the distance between them. The nimble redhead is having some difficulty getting by those glowing hands. Kim is unfamiliar with the emerald-eyed female's movements. She couldn't read her next moves like she does with all her other opponents.

Shego distracts Kim by launching a fireball her way. Kim leaps into the air but the minute she touches the ground, Shego turns off her plasma and goes back to hand combat. Kim yelps as she flips back to avoid getting slashed by Shego's claw-like nails. Kim and Shego soon get into a dance both having the time of their lives.

Kim knew that she should be a little shaken by the display of power, but she was not. Her body is trembling with eagerness rather than anxiety._ This is the thrill I've been wanting. Saving the world has never been has fun as this._ _I love the way Shego attacks and the challenge of countering those moves. She moves with so much grace, it's like she's not even human. _The weirdest thing is that the young warrior didn't even feel like she was in danger. It almost seems playful in a way. Even though they have never fought before, their movements are in sync. _It is amazing_!

To the human eye, it is impossible to see the slightly mistimed punches Shego is throwing. Even though Shego is holding back a little, she could not believe the fight Kim is putting up. They've been fighting non-stop for like an hour, and Kim seems to have no problem. _She's barely breaking a sweat_, Shego mentally points out._ I've never fought this hard against a human. Damn, some vampires couldn't even handle my plasma. _Shego could not stop praising the red head fighter. _I've never seen anyone so flexible. Must be an awesome cheerleader that can hit. _No one has gotten a hit on Shego in centuries. _So much for the airhead cheerleader type. I wonder what she'll be like as a vampire. With some training, she could be one of the strongest being ever. What the hell are you thinking? I'd never ruin Kim's life like that._

Shego decides it's time Kim ends up on her butt, so she ends her attack with a kick that sends Kim a few feet. Kim tries to put her hands up when she sees Shego advancing on her. The teen grunts as she feels the impact of a body on top of her and then feels the ground shake as an incredible punch in forced into the ground right next to her head. She moves her arms away to see Shego smirking while sitting on her stomach.

"You're good. But I'm better," Shego seductively whispers in Kim's ear. She then gets up and offers Kim a hand to help her up. Kim gladly accepts and as she stands up suddenly notices she's breathing extremely hard. Even though Kim is feeling exhausted, she couldn't help but hold down her excitement.

"That was awesome!" Kim shouts. "You're incredible!"

"Not to shabby yourself their Pumpkin."

"Where did you learn to fight like that and are you a super hero?"

"My mom taught me and my brothers how to fight and no. It's more like a curse than a gift."

Kim did not press on as she saw Shego tense up. They start there way back to Shego's ride and Kim couldn't stop beaming about the fight. Shego just chuckles to herself as she observes Kim's childish excitement. She actually thinks it's cute. _Yes, I'm going to like it here, _Shego thinks as she listens to Kim ramble on.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Kim still couldn't control her eagerness about yesterday. For the first time, she truly felt like what it is to fight with extreme adrenaline. Kim is walking with Ron to the school while filling him in on her adventure.

"I had such a great time! It was like we had our own little dance going on," explains Kim.

"Are you sure that's the safest thing to do?" questions Ron.

"It's just sparring, Ron. What's your problem?" _Does he know about Shego's power? I did not mention anything about it._

"I know but you could have been seriously hurt."

"Ron, I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

"She's dangerous Kim and I think it would be best if you stay away from her."

"How can you say that Ron? You don't even know her."

"I know her more than you do," firmly states with conviction in his voice. Ron then walks into the school leaving Kim confused. _This is the third time he has acted harshly against Shego,_ Kim thinks. _I have to get to the bottom of this sitch._

* * *

><p>What's the deal between Ron and Shego? Find out next.<p> 


End file.
